


Snapshots

by Alicebekett



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicebekett/pseuds/Alicebekett
Summary: A collection of Danny Phantom one-shots and short stories. Some may be continued, other may not be. They will range from angst to humour, and everything in between.





	1. Chapter 1

It took Maddie Fenton almost a year to notice something odd about Danny.   
  
That's not to say she didn't notice his odd behaviour, slipping grades, breaking curfews, and the laundry list of other problems he suddenly developed after the accident with the Ghost Portal. Maddie noticed, and tried to tell Danny that she was there when he wanted to talk.   
  
However, a year on, she finally noticed something else: Danny rarely wore anything that could be considered revealing. No tank tops, no shorts, no t-shirts. Just long pants and long sleeves.   
  
Thinking back, Maddie realized the transition happened slowly; that he'd dressed as he usually dressed for months. Then, time had passed, and Danny had begun to wear more and more layers, and always got dressed after drying himself off in the bathroom so she couldn't even get a glimpse of his torso when he was walking from the bathroom to his room.   
  
Maddie was worried, absent-mindedly fiddling with Jack's newest invention, wondering what he son had gotten into now. She'd discussed it all before: with Danny's teachers, with Jack, with Jazz, with Danny's friends. She'd even tried to talk to Danny a few times. She'd thought of nearly everything he could have gotten himself into: drugs, gangs, fights, and more. None of it seemed to fit Danny's behaviour, not really.   
  
Hearing the front door shut, Maddie set the fragile piece of equipment down, and climbed the basement stairs to find Danny kicking off his shoes, and trudging up the stairs. He offered a small smile, almost trying to reassure her, but Maddie didn't feel reassured.   
  
Shaking herself, Maddie checked the clock, and decided it would be a good time to start dinner. Opening the refrigerator, Maddie slammed it shut again, holding it shut against the ecto-entity that resided within. That scraps that idea. Maddie mused. A sudden thought eclipsed her brain, and Maddie smiled. I'll get something delivered! Jazz, at least, can't complain about that. I'll ask Jack to get that ghostly roast beef out of the fridge after dinner.   
  
Maddie climbed upstairs, knocking on Jazz's door, "Hey Sweetie," she said, poking her head through the doorway.   
  
Jazz, who had been sitting at her desk, spun around in her seat, "Hey, Mom. What's up?" Jazz's face darkened, "You don't want me to try out some ghost hunting weapon, do you?"   
  
"No,' Maddie offered a smile, "I was thinking about ordering take-out for dinner. What would you like?"   
  
Jazz shrugged, "I don't care. Ask Danny, I'll eat whatever he wants."   
  
"Okay," Maddie eased herself out of her daughter's room, and made her way to Danny's. She knocked, and opened the door a little, just enough for her to poke her head inside the door.   
  
What Maddie saw made her heart skip a beat.   
  
Danny was facing away from the door, and he didn't have a shirt on. Why he wasn't wearing the long-sleeved shirt he'd been wearing only minutes before wasn't important. Now Maddie had an idea as to why Danny had started wearing long sleeves: Danny was covered in scars.   
  
The most prominent scar on Danny's back was a very large, peculiar scar that stretched from his left shoulder to his right hip. It looked like lightning, the lines varying in length and thickness. There seemed to be a multitude of others as well, but before Maddie could get a good look, Danny had spun around, freezing in place, and trying to cover up his torso with his arms.   
  
"Uh..." Danny's wide, blue eyes were filled with fear, "I-I guess we're gonna have to talk, aren't we?"   
  
Maddie nodded numbly, and entered the room, "We are."   
  



	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life sucks at 3:43am.

Danny stared at his alarm clock, wondering why the universe hated him so much. It was Friday nigh-no, no it was Saturday morning now, Danny's tired brain supplied, finally processing the numbers through his blurry vision.

 _Life sucks at 3:43 in the morning._ Danny mused silently, rolling over so the bright red letters wouldn't gleam in his face anymore. Not that this really helped, but Danny could at least trick himself into thinking that he had more time to sleep.

If Danny didn't fall asleep soon, it would be 48 hours since he'd last slept for more than an hour or two. His eyes burned, and he felt terrible, but no matter what he did, he couldn't fall asleep. There were no ghosts attacking, no Vlad trying to pull anything. There was nothing, it was quiet, and it was Friday-Saturday. Danny squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. That wasn't important, what was important was that he should be able to sleep-

Danny's door slammed open, sending Danny toppling from the bed, and landing on his hardwood floor. Sitting up, and glaring over at the door, found Jack, his father, standing in the doorway, ecto-weapon in hand.

"I thought I heard a ghost!" Jack said, looking around the darkened room.

Danny climbed to his feet, shooting a death-glare at his dad, "Really!? It's 3.45 in the morning!"

"Sorry, Dann-o! You were asleep, weren't you?"

" _No!_  I wasn't!" Danny exclaimed. He stormed past his father, and downstairs into the kitchen.

Maddie, Danny's mom, was at the kitchen table, apparently pouring over paperwork. A half-empty cup of coffee stood near her elbow, "Danny! What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep," Danny muttered. He got a glass and poured himself a glass of milk, "I take it you can't either?"

"I'm trying to go over the numbers for some of our new inventions. I'm worried something's wrong, since they go after you all the time."

Danny was thankful for the fact he had been putting the milk away when the statement was uttered. He wasn't sure he could have kept a straight face, "I-I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Thanks dear. What's keeping you up?"

Danny shrugged, shutting the refrigerator door firmly, "I have no idea."

Maddie nodded, "You can sit with me for a while, though I won't be much for conversation-"

"That's more than fine, Mom," Danny said, "It's almost four in the morning. I'm not feeling conversation either."

Maddie smiled, then returned to her work. Danny drank his milk, then watched his mother work for a little while. Before he really realized it, he was cushioning his head against the kitchen table with his arms. The last thing Danny remembered was shutting his eyes.

Danny jolted into wakefulness sometime the next afternoon, finding himself on the couch, after Jack had dropped an empty fudge tin on the ground. Danny couldn't help but laugh heartily at the sight of his father freezing mid-motion then turn, with the most horrified look Danny had ever seen, in Danny's direction.

Danny was about 98% certain that his laughter had been Jack's only saviour from Maddie's rage.


	3. Tattoos

Danny was just fifteen when Sam snuck him to the tattoo parlour for the first time. It was the one year anniversary of Danny's accident, and Sam had wanted to commemorate the event with something special. After hours of discussion and planning, it had been decided that Danny wanted a tattoo. Something small, somewhere it was unlikely to be found, but also somewhere where Danny could take care of it himself.

Danny decided he wanted a small ghost on his shoulder, just the outline of one of the blob ones that couldn't usually put two words together. Danny was a halfa, ghosts were incredibly important in his life, and he could think of nothing else that he could afford and get away with on his own. Sam had found the little parlour, and had bribed the tattoo artist to do the job, leaving Danny to just pay for the tattoo itself.

After the first tattoo, Danny soon found himself craving more. Partly to cover the ghost hunting scars, and partly because tattoos were just so  _amazing._  Danny had a folder of tattoo ideas, reference photos, and art that he wanted to get tattooed on himself someday.

When he was sixteen, Danny asked for a tattoo for his birthday present. His parents were skeptical, but after Danny showed them what he wanted and explained (partially), why he wanted it, they relented. Two weeks after Danny's birthday, he got the ring of blood blossoms circling his upper arm, fully coloured in and everything.

Nearly a week after that, Danny got his first ghostly tattoo, getting several ghostly flowers on his forearm. They would be visible only if it was completely dark, which made it difficult to hide them when they glowed. Though it did make for some interesting conversations with Sam and Tucker about the differences of ectoplasmic ink and 'normal' ink. In the years to follow, Danny got more ghostly tattoos, trying to put them in places where his parents wouldn't notice the faint glow they gave off.

Danny, over the next years, was covering himself with ink. From dark ravens, to the Danny Phantom logo (not that his parents ever saw that one), to the little hear that had 'Mom' written in it. These and more, soon littered his body by the time he graduated High School. Some of them his parents knew about, most they didn't.

It wasn't until Danny was almost twenty years old, the same year he'd finally broken down and told his parents what had happened in the accident, that he'd showed them all of the tattoos. Little gemstones, the planets, graves, more ghosts, a purple rose entwined with a red one, and more.

Maddie had been amazed, and disappointed that Danny hadn't told them. She'd asked multiple questions on what each tattoo meant, why and when he'd gotten them. Jack had been beyond excited to see the ghostly tattoos Danny had gotten over the years, asking about how tattoos worked in the Ghost Zone, why they showed up when Danny was in his human form, and wondering aloud why the ectoplasmic ink didn't burn Danny like it would have with a human.

In all, the experience made Danny laugh and made his head spin with questions for the next time he went to go see Clockwork. His parents had also demanded they be with him the next time he got a ghostly tattoo, since they wanted to see the process themselves.

In all, Danny was happy he'd finally told his parents everything he'd been hiding.


	4. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoking isn't healthy, children.

Danny didn't quite remember how he'd started. Had someone offered him one, and he'd just taken it because his constantly sleep-deprived brain simply couldn't understand the gravity of the situation? Had he found a discarded pack after a fight?

Danny didn't remember, and it didn't really matter. He was nineteen years old, old enough to purchase cigarettes on his own. He'd been smoking on and off since the beginning of high school, and had began purchasing packs of smokes since he'd joined the workforce after graduating high school.

Tucker was at university, as was Jazz. Sam attended a local college, but was often busy. Danny was certain that Sam knew, as she often all but shoved mints into Danny's mouth if he went to kiss her too soon after smoking.

Otherwise, Danny's parents were oblivious, as always. Danny could turn invisible, and watch the stars as he smoked from the roof of Fentonworks. Danny knew it was a nasty habit, but he made sure not to smoke around others, and made sure he cleaned his clothes as regularly as he could manage. From the roof of his home, or the roofs of other tall buildings in Amity Park, Danny could ensure his second-hand smoke was hurting no one but himself.

Danny wasn't even sure if the cigarettes would cause him as much damage as they would someone who was fully human. Danny could ask Vlad, but there was a good chance the older halfa would just tell Danny's parents-

"Little badger. I didn't realize you smoked."

Danny choked, coughing harshly into his elbow. He half-turned to glare at the other man, watching through streaming eyes as Vlad sat next to Danny. Vlad held out his hand for the still burning cigarette, and once Danny had handed it over, took a drag himself.

"It's been a long time since I've done this," Vlad said quietly, staring up into the stars as Danny had been moments before.

Danny nodded, and took his cigarette again, inhaling the sharp smoke, then exhaling dark clouds into the cool night air, "Are you going to tell my Mom and Dad?"

Vlad took the smoke once more, inhaling the last drag before stubbing it out on the metal roof the pair sat upon, "Not my business, Daniel. It's up to you," Vlad offered a crooked smile, "In today's school system, you know full well what you're getting into."

Danny nodded, "Thanks, Vlad."

"Don't thank me. I have no clue what these things can do to halfas. I haven't smoked very much since the accident."

Danny nodded, "Good to know."

Vlad offered a crooked smile, "I'll see you later, little badger."

"See you, fruitloop," Danny replied back. Danny watched as Vlad flew off. Taking one last look at the stars, Danny phased back into his room.


	5. Changes

Danny didn't notice many changes in the first weeks after the accidents, beyond the blatantly obvious. Over time, though, he became more aware of things going on in his body. Some things he noticed on his own, other times he didn't realize until someone had pointed it out to him.

Laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, Danny was particularly aware of one change: his insomnia. Sam figured it was because his slowed heart rate plummeted when he went to sleep, triggering a 'jerk-awake' response that his brain used to make sure he wasn't fully dead.

Laying in the dark, staring up at the ceiling, Danny sighed, trying to lull himself back into slumber. Nothing, his whole body was tight with anxiety. Sitting up, seeing more clearly in the dark than he could have ever hoped for before the accident, Danny stumbled to his computer, and turned it on. Squinting at the brightness, Danny opened the document he'd been updating with any new changes.

Scrolling to the bottom, he wrote the date (it was 3AM now, only three hours before he had to get up for school), and typed in:  _insomnia worsening. Not sure if it's from stress, or if my body keeps thinking it'll die for real whenever I close my eyes._

Shutting the monitor off, Danny shuffled back to his bed, tapping on the upturned screen of his phone to check for notifications. Nothing, just the digital clock glaring at him. Danny laid back, turning the phone over so the light dimmed. His parents were in their room, but that didn't mean they were asleep.

Staring at the ceiling, Danny sighed. Raising his left hand, he focused hard, pulling at the cold thing lurking in his mind. Slowly, then all at once, his arm disappeared from his vision. Lowering his hand, he could feel it phasing through the blankets and mattress.

Danny brought the hand back up, and let his focus relax. In spite of his seemingly permanent state of exhaustion, these were changes he could get used to.

 


	6. Maddie

Maddie loved her family. She loved her husband, and her daughter and her son. She tried to do what was best for them: sell weapon prototypes to the government so Jazz would have a college fund, try to be there when Danny needed her help for a science fair project, make yet another batch of fudge for Jack.

 

That was all before the Ghost Portal worked. 

 

Now, Maddie was struck by the sudden realization that somewhere along the line, the ghosts had become more important to her than the reason she had fought so hard to prove their existence in the first place. 

 

After another explosion caused by too unstable ectoplasm, she had let the problem float in her mind as she cooked dinner and loaded the dishwasher after. As she wiped off the counter, she’d realized something that had set her onto this train of thoughts. 

 

Maddie’s house was eerily silent. Gone were the noises of Jack thumping around upstairs while toying with some doo-dad or another in an attempt to surprise her. Gone were the sounds of Jazz pacing her room as she studied for the next quiz, or test, or assignment. Gone were the sounds of Danny’s computer playing that game he liked. 

 

Gone was the pleasant conversation that drifted from the rooms’ occupants. No Danny mindlessly quizzing Jazz, no Jack intervening when something didn’t sound right. No shouted victories from Danny when he beat a level. 

 

The second dinner had been finished, Jack had vanished into the lab to try to do something down there, though it was pointless to work on their project until the problem was sorted. Jazz had slinked up to her room, glaring over the pages of yet another psychology textbook. 

 

Danny...well Danny had slipped out the front door, backpack flung carelessly over one shoulder. A smile that was more of a grimace, and he’d told her he was going to Tucker’s house to study. The only reason Maddie hadn’t protested was because Danny seemed to need all the help he could get when it came to his grades. 

 

This all left Maddie in her empty kitchen, in a silent house. With the sudden realization that her drive, and that of Jack’s, had maybe splintered their familial relationships in ways she hadn’t even realized were possible. 

 

No more late night talks with Danny after a hard day. All she generally got out of him were one-word answers, hurried excuses, and seemingly sincere apologies that amounted to nothing. Jazz was dead-set on trying to prove herself to them, and trying to shield Danny from the worst of his parent’s work. It was clear Jazz loved her parents, but the relationships were strained and awkward. 

 

Rubbing her eyes with her fingers, Maddie leaned against the counter, “What have we done, Jack?”


	7. Self-Deprecating Humour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was written based off of haunt-the-stars text post on tumblr. Thought I would repost my response here.

1.

 

It had been viewed as a miracle that Daniel Fenton had arrived at school early, and had handed in his assignments on time. All of Danny’s teachers had been surprised, and pleased. None more than Mr. Lancer himself. 

 

While Danny looked a touch more exhausted than usual, Lancer just attributed it to the fact the teen had completed all of his homework, as well as doing whatever often occupied his time nowadays. 

 

Lancer noted that Sam and Tucker looked a little worried, more so than usual, and since Lancer was on monitor duty in the cafeteria anyway, he decided he would keep half an eye on Danny. 

 

“I can’t believe you got everything done,” Sam said, daintily eating her lunch as she watched Tucker devour his. 

 

“Me too,” Danny muttered, playing with his food, “But I did. That’s what matters. With Jazz’s help, I think I did pretty good on all of them too.”

 

“When you get home, you should get some sleep,” Tucker said around a mouthful of a roast beef sandwich, “You look dead, dude.”

 

Danny rested his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. After a moment, he looked up with an almost-hysterical smile on his face, “I guess I’ll sleep when I’m dead.”

 

There was a chorus of groans, and Sam even punched Danny in the arm before returning to a comfortable silence.

 

Lancer could tell that the line was obviously some type of pun, but he just didn’t get it. Lancer shook himself, and shrugged, turning his attention to the shouting match going on between some of the a-listers. 

  
  


2.

 

Valerie Gray watched Danny Phantom fly sluggishly onto the roof, not too far away from where she stood unseen. Phantom wasn’t showing his usual bravado, and he seemed more injured than he’d looked in the aftermath of the ghost fight Valerie had witnessed a few minutes ago. 

 

“I know you’re there,” Phantom called, throwing a look in her direction, his eerie green eyes shining in the soft light of dusk, “Come on out. If you’re going to attack me, please just don’t.”

 

“Why shouldn’t I? You look hurt, you’d be an easy catch,” Valerie replied steadily, exiting the cover the shadows provided. 

 

Phantom chuckled, but it turned into a harsh series of coughs that made Valerie wince.  As she approached, she could see the stain of bright green ectoplasm on his glove from his coughing. 

 

“It would be too easy for you,” Phantom wheezed, staring at the offending glove with a clear mixture of fascination and disgust, “You do want it to be worthwhile, don’t you?”

 

“Fair enough,” Valerie crossed her arms over her armoured chest, “Don’t expect that I’ll go easy on you next time, Phantom.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Phantom’s lips twisted into a humourless grin. 

 

There was a beat of silence, and a question rose unbidden to Valerie’s lips, “Do you miss your parents?”

 

Phantom offered a shrug, “I see them a lot. I-ugh- haven’t moved very far away from where I died. I guess I kinda miss them.”

 

Valerie blinked, “You’re from around Amity Park?”

 

“Of course,” Phantom twisted his head around so he could stare at the rapidly darkening sky, “What’s with the questions?”

 

That made Valerie pause, but she mentally tossed aside her hesitation, “I want to see if you’ll give me any hints on how I can capture you better.”

 

“By asking about my life before I died?” Phantom replied, his voice laced with dry humour, “That’s gonna work.”

 

“How long has it been?” Valerie pressed forward, ignoring the slight wince as Phantom coughed more ectoplasm, spitting the green substance onto the concrete of the roof, “and do you think your parents miss you?”

 

Phantom stood on shaking legs, “I’ve been dead awhile now. Of course my parents miss me,” a wry, twisted smirk appeared before it morphed into a frown. Phantom touched his side and the glove came away stained green, “Of course, their aim has been getting better though,” he barked out a short laugh, and flew away before Valerie could even process what he’d said.

 

Valerie was left with an unsettling feeling that she couldn’t quite explain.

  
  


3.

 

Danny slumped into the booth at the Nasty Burger, setting his fast-food tray onto the table with a  _ clack. _ He sighed in relief as his aching body relaxed a little. Before the kitchen managed to make Tucker’s supersized, extra-meaty meal, or Sam’s special made to order meal, Danny had found he’s plowed his way through a good portion of the greasy fast-food he’d ordered.

 

Sam watched in horror as Tucker began to eat his way through the mountain of food. She ate hers at a normal pace, and watched as Danny picked at his remaining french fries.

 

Soon enough, Tucker had eaten the majority of his food, and was already eyeing Danny’s. Once Tucker had cleared the most of his tray, Danny still had half a container of french fries left. Danny knew full well what Tucker wanted.

 

“You can have them over my dead body,” Danny said dryly, fishing out one fry. After a moment, he slid them over, “here.”

 

Tucker snorted, taking the fries and laughing at the pained look on Sam’s face.

 

“That was horrible,” Sam muttered into her food.

 

Danny offered a big, goofy smile, “That’s the point.”

  
  


4.

 

“How are you feeling today Mr. Fenton?” Mr. Lancer’s sudden question jolted Danny from the book he was quietly reading for class. He looked up at the balding teacher, a mischievous grin slowly spreading over his face.

 

“Dead inside,” Danny said dryly, looking back down at his book, “but that’s relatively normal.”

 

Tucker slammed his head on the hard surface of his desk, and Sam facepalmed hard enough that it could be heard from across the room.

 

Once again, Lancer didn’t understand. He raised an eyebrow, “You might want to get looked at by a doctor, then.”

 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Tucker chuckled.

 

Lancer went back to strolling throughout the class, making sure his students were doing what they were supposed to be doing. 

 

5.

 

It was Christmastime once more, bitter cold, too much false cheer, and just so  _ tacky _ . Danny hated all of it, especially his parents’ constant arguing. Combining the horrible fighting, the freezing cold, and  the ghosts, Danny had been miserable for months.

 

Now, he was stuck in school, trying to hide the fact he was shivering underneath his sweater. With exam season dawning, Dash had become a horror; stealing homework, bullying everyone into letting him cheat, and much more.

 

Danny himself was just trying to keep himself above a D. With help from his friends and his sister, he’d been doing surprisingly well recently. All he had to now was study as much as possible so he could pass the exams.

 

Dash, however, apparently had other ideas.

 

It was the beginning of lunch period, and Sam and Tucker hadn’t showed up at Danny’s locker yet. This left Danny ‘unprotected’, because Danny knew deep down he wouldn’t be able to use his powers on a human unless he really needed to. Not after the whole debacle with Pointdexter. 

 

Danny had been putting his notebook into his locker, when a beefy hand closed over the collar of his sweater, picking him up and spinning him around. 

 

“I got an F on that assignment you gave me, Fen _ turd _ !,” Dash shouted, his cheeks flaming red with anger.

  
Danny couldn’t help but feel smug at that. Sam had suggested the trick of carrying two copies of the assignments: a bare bones, but looks good copy, and the true copy that Danny had poured a lot of effort into.

 

Apparently the smugness showed, and Dash dropped Danny, only to shove him into the hard wall of lockers, “Is that funny to you!?”

 

Danny said nothing, though he longed to speak his mind. Dash grabbed Danny by the collar, and dragged him down the suspiciously empty hallway. Danny didn’t even struggle, feeling exhausted, and hoping to get the pummeling out of the way.

 

Dash threw Danny into the boys change room, and began kick at Danny. Danny simply curled in on himself, and tried to protect his head, like he usually did. After only a few kicks, Dash stopped.

 

“You’re not learning anything from this, are you?!” Dash nearly shouted, frustrated at the lack of reaction..

 

“Been here, done this. Got the tshirt,” Danny murmured, not moving from his position in case Dash started up again, “This is nothing.”

 

Dash smirked, “Oh really? Why do you even bother, then? Why don’t you fight back?”

 

Danny didn’t reply. Dash’s smirk grew, “I know why you don’t fight back! You’re so worthless you can’t even stand up for yourself, or your little friends of yours.”

 

Danny curled into himself a little further, and Dash’s smirk turned into a smile, “What, no backtalk today? Of course not, you coward. I’m failing History because of you, and you won’t even own up to it. I’m not surprised, since you’re so worthless. Why don’t you just go kill yourself!?” There was a split second, and Dash’s eyes widened, and he sputtered to a stop. Clearly, he hadn’t meant to quite go  _ that _ far. The most surprising thing, however, wasn’t Dash’s sudden stop.

 

It was the fact that Danny was on the floor, shaking with either laughter or tears, possibly a mixture of both. Dash watched, frightened, as Danny began to laugh hysterically, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

“Stop it!” Dash was freaked out, “What the hell is so funny!?”

 

“I’d do it,” Danny managed, choking the words out in between bouts of giggles, “But I don’t want to half-ass the job.”

 

Dash stared, open mouthed, not knowing what to say.

  
  


6.

 

(Note: this takes place in grade 10 or 11. So second or third year of high school. No one else but Sam and Tucker know about Danny’s powers.)

 

Mrs. Tetslaff watched Danny Fenton go through the grueling course she’d set up, mildly impressed at the lithe boy’s apparent strength and agility. He was much more physically developed than he was a few years ago.

 

However, the course was designed to be intense for anyone, no matter their physical fitness. Even the jocks and football players were having some difficulty with this. Fenton finished the course, and joined the group of students who had completed it, including Grey, Manson and Foley. 

 

Fenton flopped onto the cool floor, sweat pouring down his face, and breathing heavily. He looked over to his friends, and gave a tired smile. Foley said something Tetslaff couldn’t hear, but she heard Fenton’s dry tone from where she watched the next student.

 

“No thanks. I’m literally dead,” Fenton smiled at Grey’s confused look, “Really. I’m  _ literally  _ dead.”

 

Manson smacked Fenton upside the head, and Tucker chuckled. Grey and the other students looked just as confused as Tetslaff felt. 

 

Tetslaff shook herself, and focused on watching Baxter run through the course, marking him as he went along. The trios’ inside jokes were none of her business. 


End file.
